Humans
Overview Humans are a hardy race and quite adaptable, able to accept changes easier than the other races. They have made many pursuits in medicine and technology as well as sciences, often taking a thriving part in the world politics. Flaws of humans are they are short-lived, the shortest of all the respective races and they can be susceptible to not accepting others which usually leads to wars against each other throughout their history. Humans are nowhere near as superior as they claim to be over animals, in the food chain they are the prey of the supernatural and most have no idea that the supernatural races live among them. Human pregnancy lasts nine months and weaning of children lasts from six months to two years, sometimes longer if they are in poor countries that are described as the third world. Human children are heavily dependant upon their parents, retaining their milk teeth until they are six years of age and considered children until they turn eighteen where they are then thrust into the world, sometimes without life skills or job experience. As Humans get more older, the retirement age tends to increase, currently it is at sixty-six years, however many humans find themselves trying to work until their seventies or death to make ends meet and then face age discrimination should they lose their jobs. As factory jobs become non-existent and labor goes overseas for cheap labor, humans are forced to migrate to other areas around the country in order to survive. Abilities Night Vision-They can see in total darkness and low light. Developed due to the supernaturals that hunt them. Enhanced Intelligence-Humans are significantly smarter than Dhamphir, Werewolves, Vaewolves and Vampires. Magic-Humans are capable of producing magic though it requires energy to do so. Magic also has a price. Clairvoyance-Humans can predict the past and future through visions as well as track people or male mental maps aid an area. Energy Beams-They can shoot energy beams from their hands. Electrokinesis-They can sense storms, call forth lightning, and manipulate lightning/electricity. Adaptability-Humans are an adaptable species and some have even formed a group of which to kill all supernaturals, known as the Blood Order. They have ultra violet lights, silver bullets, wolfsbane, juniper, wild Rose, Garlic, and high powered weapons modified to kill those that feed on them. Resilience-Humans are naturally resilient unlike the supernaturals, they can bounce back from almost anything. Teleportation-Humans can teleport themselves out of danger and with practice can move objects and others. Force Field Generation-Humans can generate force fields to protect themselves. Elementals-Humans can control the elements of Fire, Water/Ice, Earth, Air, Light, and Darkness. If a child is born to a two-parent element, they can only control one element. Weaknesses Elemental Weakness: Humans are vulnerable to their respective opposite element. Fire is weak to Water/Ice, Water/Ice is weak to Earth, Earth is Weak to Air, Darkness is weak to Light. Speed=Humans are the slowest of the people of Ithawell but they make up for this in being quite agile little beings. Endurance/Stamina=Humans tire easily and can only run for a maximum of 20 miles without stopping at 40 mph but this results in tiring out easily. Disease/Sickness=Humans contract diseases quite easily and are prone to getting sick. In winter their blood gets weaker which is why it is prime time fo auctions for slaves. Durability-Humans are not very durable and cannot stand a lot of hits before succumbing to death or injury. Healing: Humans take a long time to heal and may take months to recover. Blood Types Rare Blood Types: *AB- *B- *AB+ These fetch a high value and are the most expensive on the market in terms of slaves. Medium Blood Types *A- *O- These blood types slightly more expensive than common blood types but cheaper than Rare Blood Types. They fall halfway between in terms of price. Common Blood Types *B+ *A+ *O+ These are the least expensive blood types, being the most common in existence among humans. Even a poor person can usually afford one. Note that for Custos, Zumitri supplies vampires with blood. Boreal and Lichen usually have blood slaves or hunt. Ages 0-3 years:: infant 4-12 years:: child 13-20 years:: adolescent 21-50 years:: young adult 51-80 years:: adult 81-100 years:: elder